66lettersfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Briefe
Übersicht Brief 01 Abschrift Liebe Ella, wir haben lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört, was meine Schuld ist. Ich möchte um Verzeihung bitten für alles, was geschehen ist. Ich habe mich nun vor einiger Zeit zu dem Schritt entschieden, mich in Ruhe zu erholen und Abstand zu allen Ereignissen zu gewinnen. Ich brauche dringend einen klaren Kopf! Und vor allem niemanden, der mir dauernd sagt, daß alles falsch ist, was ich denke und fühle. Du weißt, wen ich damit meine.. Natürlich muß ich mich erst noch etwas eingewöhnen, aber insgesamt gefällt es mir hier sehr gut. Die Landschaft, die klare Bergluft. Bekanntschaften zu schließen fällt mir allerdings noch etwas schwer. Das liegt natürlich an mir allein, Du weißt ja, wie ich bin. Viele Kontakte, ein volles Adreßbuch - aber kaum aufrichtige Freundschaften. Genau deshalb fehlst du mir. Damals, als wir uns im Krankenhaus kennenlernten, wünschte ich mir so sehr, eine Freundin wie Dich zu haben. Eine so kluge Frau, voller Energie, die weiß, was sie vom Leben will. Ich weiß ja auch, daß ich so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht habe, hoffe nun aber, daß du mir mein dummes Verhalten nachsiehst und unserer Freundschaft eine zweite Chance gibst. Ich verspreche Dir, die Zeit hier zu nutzen, um auch viel über mich nachzudenken. Bitte melde Dich und laßmich wissen, wie Du über alles denkst. '' Wenn du mir antworten möchtest, gib den Brief bitte Sally mit, sie kontrollieren hier sehr streng die ein- und ausgehende Post. ''Sei herzlich gegrüßt von deiner Freundin C. Weiterführende Informationen weiterführende Informationen Brief 02 Abschrift Meine liebe Freundin, laß mich Dir als erstes mitteilen, wie sehr ich mich über Deinen Brief gefreut habe! Und auch über Deine Entscheidung, Dich vorerst zurückzuziehen, um Ruhe und vielleicht sogar Antworten zu finden. Ja, Du hast recht, es ist wirklich so einiges mit uns sehr unglücklich verlaufen. Ich hatte schon viel früher nach unserem Kennenlernen im Krankenhaus mit einem Anruf von Dir gerechnet. Als er dann kam, wußte ich sofort, daß Du nur anrufst, weil Du mich für irgend etwas brauchst. Und dann botest Du mir auch noch Geld... Ich fühlte mich wie eine Dienstbotin. Aber du warst mir sympathisch, und ich hoffte, eines Tages könnte Freundschaft zwischen uns entstehen. Wenn Du nur nicht immer wieder vom Geld angefangen hättest... Ich freue mich darüber, daß Du Dich gemeldet hast. Und es wäre sehr schön, wenn Du in mir eine Freundin sehen könntest. Eine echte, aufrichtige Freundin, die bedingungslos für Dich da ist. Schreib mir bitte schnell, wie es Dir dort geht. Sind sie nett zu Dir? Was machst Du den ganzen Tag? Langweilst Du Dich schon? Ich wünsche Dir nun alles Gute und freue mich, bald wieder von Dir zu hören. Alles Liebe Ella Weiterführende Informationen weiterführende Informationen Brief 03 Abschrift Liebe Ella, Du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich über Deinen Brief bin! Laß mich zunächst Deine Fragen beantworten: Es geht mir recht gut. Ich habe hier einen streng geregelten, durchaus monotonen Tagesablauf, glaube aber, daß mir genau diese Monotonie guttut. Natürlich hilft mir auch das wunderbare Klima, mich zu erholen, und wer weiß, vielleicht sind die Tabletten, die ich bekomme, um besser schlafen zu können, auch keine so schlechte Idee, wie ich anfangs dachte. Von den Ärzten hier habe ich einen sehr guten Eindruck. Dr. Bengarz, der Leiter der Klinik, kümmert sich intensiv um alle seine Patienten. Auch für mich nimmt er sich stets viel Zeit und zeigt ein gutes Einfühlungsvermögen. Wir haben hier auf jeder Etage einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum. Dort können wir uns Videokassetten ansehen, Bücher lesen usw. Mit meinen „Mitbewohnerinnen“ habe ich recht wenig zu tun, wir grüßen uns höflich, aber ich glaube, sie haben auch kein großes Interesse daran, mich näher kennenzulernen. Ich habe jede Woche Gesprächstherapie. Am Freitag soll ich zum ersten Mal an einer Gruppentherapiesitzung teilnehmen, was mir offen gesagt etwas angst macht, aber ich werde trotzdem hingehen. Nun muß ich auch schon wieder aufhören, es ist Abendessenszeit! Auf bald, meine Liebe! Deine C. Brief 04 Abschrift "Liebste Freundin, heute schreibe ich Dir, weil ich daran denken musste, dass dies ein besonderer und schwieriger Tag für Dich ist: der zweite Geburtstag Deiner Tochter … Letztes Jahr saßen wir noch zusammen und feierten mit der kleinen Fliss. Es war ein schöner Tag, eine schöne kleine Feier. Aber ich merkte schon damals, dass etwas mit Fliss nicht stimmte – und wie schrecklich, dass ich recht behalten sollte. Ich bin gerade zu Besuch bei Fliss, weil ich ihr ein Geschenk vorbeigebracht habe. Ein kleines Stofftier zum Liebhaben. Es geht ihr gut, aber sie muss nächste Woche wieder für Untersuchungen ins Krankenhaus. Sally hat mich noch auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen, sie macht immer so hervorragenden Tee, ich selbst bekomme ihn nie so gut hin. Dein Elternhaus ist ein so wunderschönes Anwesen! Wenn Du zurück bist, laß uns dort Fotos machen. Das Licht im Garten ist herrlich. Ich beneide Dich wirklich um dieses Haus, auch wenn ich gerne in Schöneberg lebe. In Schöneberg ist es bunt und voller Leben, aber auch manchmal etwas zu bunt, zu voll. Dann sehne ich mich nach dem Grün, der Ruhe, der besseren Luft von Dahlem. Wer weiß, wenn ich eines Tages mal reich und berühmt bin, kaufe ich mir ein Haus ganz in Deiner Nähe! (Ach laß mich träumen …) Das auf die Schnelle! Nun muß ich nach Hause, ich lasse den Brief gleich bei Sally, damit Du ihn am Samstag bekommst. Es umarmt Dich Deine Ella'' Weiterführende Informationen weiterführende Informationen Brief 05 Abschrift "Liebe Ella, '' ich danke Dir für Deine Zeilen, ich mußte ob der Erinnerung sehr weinen... Auch ich habe etwas zu berichten, was mich sehr beschäftigt. Nachdem Sally gegangen war, unternahm ich einen Spaziergang am Ufer des Sees. Er liegt immer so friedlich da, als gäbe es keinen stilleren Ort auf dieser Welt. Und die Sonnenuntergänge sind unglaublich, an einer Stelle des Sees sind nämlich keine Berge, man kann der Sonne dabei zusehen, wie sie ins Wasser zu sinken scheint. Bei meinem Spaziergang traf ich einen älteren Herrn. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, und er erzählte mir von einer schrecklichen Tragödie, die sich hier im Jahre 1435 zutrug. Infolge eines Erdrutschs seien damals ganze Teile der Stadt im See versunken. Viele Menschen starben! Soviel also zu meiner Annahme, es handele sich um einen friedlichen Ort. Nun hält sich seitdem die Sage, die Menschen, die damals ertranken, lebten unter Wasser weiter und seien dadurch unsterblich geworden. Ist das nicht wunderbar, wie sie hier aus einer schweren Katastrophe eine so schöne Geschichte machen? Wie sie offenbar allem etwas Positives abgewinnen können? Es geht nicht darum, was uns widerfährt, sagte der Mann zu mir, es geht einzig darum, wie wir die Dinge betrachten. Er sagte das ganz ruhig und leichthin, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, so zu denken! Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte wenigstens ab und zu auch so denken. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich muß jetzt Schluß machen, Zeit für meine Medizin... Liebe Grüße von Deiner C." Weiterführende Informationen Unglück in der Stadt Zug Brief 07 Abschrift ''Liebste Ella, '' nun habe ich meine erste Gruppentherapiesietzung hinter mir, und wie ich mir schon dachte, ist das wirklich nichts für mich. Ich möchte mir diesen Leuten nicht über mich und mein Leben sprechen. Aber ich werde weiter hingehen und einfach nur zuhören. Sie sollen hier nicht denken, daß ich mich der Therapie verweigere... Es sind hier übrigens nur Frauen in Behandlung. Wir bekommen alle Medikamente. Obwohl wir uns kleine Wohneinheiten teilen - ich glaube, ich erwähnte schon die Aufenthaltsräume - leben wir sehr aneinander vorbei. Jede hat ihr eigenes Zimmer mit eigenem Bad, natürlich laufen wir uns im Aufenthaltsraum über den Weg. Auf meiner Etage ist zum Beispiel eine Fernsehschauspielerin, ich weiß ihren Namen nicht, aber Du kennst sie gewiß von Sehen. Sie war vor nicht sehr langer Zeit in allen Zeitungen, weil kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit herauskam, daß sie früher bei ein paar Pornofilchen mitgespielt hat. Sie kommt jeden Nachmittag perfekt geschminkt und frisiert aus ihrem Zimmer, als erwarte sie Journalisten - die natürlich nicht kommen. Dann setzt sie sich hin und liest Thomas Mann! Wobei ich ja sicher bin, daß sie nur so tut. Im Grunde blättert sie nur in den Büchern herum. Ich frage mich wen sie damit beeindrucken will. (Sich selbst?) Außerdem ist hier auch die Ehefrau eines Münchener Verlegers, de Du ganz sicher kennst. Ihr Mann kommt nur einmal im Monat mit den drei Kindern vorbei. Du siehst ihnen an, daß sie alle keine Lust auf den Besuch haben. Aber die macht sich für diese Besuche wenigstens hübsch. Sonst läuft sie nur im Nachthemd und mit ungewaschenem Haar herum, sie sieht dann furchtbar aus. Tagsüber bekomme ich sie kaum zu Gesicht, aber nachts schleicht sie im Aufenthaltsraum herum, macht sich Tee, sieht sich romantische Filme auf Video an. Sie weint immer während des ganzen Films, es ist zum Fürchten. Eine andere Frau scheint recht nett zu sein, ich habe vorhin zum ersten Mal mit ihr gesprochen. Ihr Mann besucht sie fast jeden Tag. Man kennt weder sie noch ihren Mann aus den Illustrierten, obwohl sie sicher sehr wohlhabend sind. Sonst wäre sie kaum in dieser Klinik. Es sind sehr ruhige, liebenswürdige Leute, sie heißen Hofer und kommen irgendwo aus der Nähe von Singen am Bodensee. Sie hat vor kurzem ihr Kind verloren und soll sich nun hier erholen. Aber ich wollte mit ihr nicht über ihr Kind - oder mein Kind - reden. Wir haben nur ein wenig über das Wetter geplaudert. Vielleicht reden wir das nächste Mal mehr, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich freue mich aufs Wochenende, wenn mir Sally hoffentlich wieder Post von Dir mitbringt. Alles Liebe Deine C. Weiterführende Informationen weiterführende Informationen Brief 08 Abschrift Liebe Freundin, anbei ein Gruß aus der Heimat! Ich habe das Foto gleich gemacht, nachdem ich Deine Geschichte über den See gelesen habe. Es ist das erste Bild, das ich mit meiner neuen Kamera gemacht habe! Erkennst Du den See? Über ihn erzählt man sich auch so einiges … Ich hoffe, das Foto gefällt Dir! E. Weiterführende Information Anbei war ein Bild von einem See, welches Ella mit ihrem neuen Fotoapparat gemacht hat. Foto Brief 09 Abschrift ''Liebe Ella, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum, der mich nicht mehr losläßt. Ich zittere noch so, hoffentlich kannst du meine Schrift überhaupt lesen... So real, so wirklich erschienen mir die Bilder, daß ich sie auch jetzt nicht vergessen kann! Ich träumte davon, aus dem Fenster dieses Zimmers zu sehen. Unter mir laf der See im Nebel, und ich hörte, wie ein Kind schrie. Ich ging schnell hinaus, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, um nachzusehen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Dann war ich am See, ein Baumstamm ragte ins Wasser und ich kletterte auf ihn hinauf. Mit jedem Zentimer, den ich vorwärts kam, wurde das Geschrei des Kindes lauter, aber ich sah es nirgendwo! Dann drehte sich der Baumstamm, ich stürzte ins Wasser und sank hinab! Und auf dem Grund des Sees sah ich das Kind, das so schrecklich schrie. Es riß die Augen auf und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht und da wußte ich es: Es ist Felicitas! Was beschrieb dieser Traum? Heißt es, daß meine Tochter tot ist? Weißt du, woran ich noch denken mußte? An zwei Bilder von Max Klinger. Bitte sei doch so gut und schick mir die Graphiken "In die Gosse" und "Der Untergang". Sie sind in dem Ausstellungskatalog in meinem Arbeitszimmer, reiß die Seiten ruhig heraus. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich habe den dringenden Wunsch, mir diese Bilder anzusehen - ich will sie hier haben. Bitte, tu mir diesen Gefallen! Ich würde mich natürlich sehr freuen, Dich zu sehen! Wann darf ich mit dir rechnen? C. PS: Danke für das Foto, ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit, mich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Entschuldige. Weiterführende Informationen Der Künstler Max Klinger Bild "Der Untergang" Bild "In die Gosse" Brief 11 Abschrift Danke Ella, für die Graphiken! Ich habe sie sogleich aufgehängt, das Personal hier war gar nicht damit einverstanden, aber ich habe mich durchgesetzt. Mit Sally und Junior habe ich heute einen langen Spaziergang am See gemacht. Leider ist der Junge sehr verstockt, er redet so gut wie gar nichts. Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Es ist nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen, wir er zu der Sache mit Fliss steht. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm in erster Linie alles sehr peinlich. Vor allem seinen Schulkameraden gegenüber. Die anderen Eltern reden natürlich über mich, und ihre Kinder erzählen es später in der Schule... Der arme Junge. Trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich das Richtige getan habe, mit meiner Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Vielleicht ist es ja auch nur so eine Phase bei ihm und er ist bald wieder fröhlich. Ich freue mich darauf, Dich bald hier zu sehen. Dann zeige ich dir den See. Hab eine gute Reise. C. Weiterführende Informationen weiterführende Informationen Brief 12 Abschrift Meine liebe Ella, Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich über Deinen Besuch gefreut habe! Ich zehre immer noch davon. Habe ich doch endlich das Gefühl, nicht nur eine treue Freundin, sondern auch eine zuverlässige Verbündete gefunden zu haben. Endlich, endlich sehe ich Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Daß Du mir glaubst, daß Du bereit bist, mir zu helfen, es bedeutet mir alles. Denn außer Dir denken doch immer noch alle, ich sei verrückt. Wie gut, daß Du es besser weißt. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, daß wir gemeinsam herausfinden werden, was damals vor anderthalb Jahren im Krankenhaus geschehen ist. Unsere Theorie über die Ereignisse fühlt sich so richtig an, sie muß einfach wahr sein! Und was für eine hervorragende Idee von Dir, die Briefe von nun an nicht mehr Sally, sondern Herrn Hofer anzuvertrauen. Er kommt ja wirklich weiterhin jeden Tag, um seine Frau zu besuchen. So können wir uns viel öfter schreiben. Ich bin noch immer voller Glück und Tatendrang! Sei herzlich umarmt Deine C. Weiterführende Informationen Brief 13 Abschrift Liebe Freundin, leider habe ich keine guten Nachrichten. Ich war im Krankenhaus, um mit Dr. Bartholomay zu reden, aber er befindet sich auf einer Dienstreise. Offenbar kommt er erst in 2 Wochen wieder. Bitte hab noch etwas Geduld. Deine E Weiterführende Informationen Brief 14 Abschrift Liebe Ella, ja,ja, ich weiß, wir können es nicht ändern, wenn er nun einmal nicht da ist. Trotzdem. Ich könnte die Wände hochgehen. Geduld war noch nie meine Stärke, und momentan ist sie es sicherlich am allerwenigsten. Übrigens habe ich Deine Fotos von der Beerdigung der Tschechowa gesehen. Herr Hofer hat uns eine Illustrierte mitgebracht. Ich bewundere deine Arbeit, das weißt du. Ich kann nur deine Sympathie für diese Frau nicht teilen. Sie war nie etwas anderes als eine Opportunistin. Du weißt, was meine Eltern ab 1933 durchgemacht haben, vorher schon - Juden waren nie besonders gern gesehen. WIe meine Mutter diese Verlogenheit haßte! Sie ist der Tschechowa wohl auch mal begegnet, ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es bei einer Auktion oder einer Ausstellung war, vielleicht auch ganz woanders. Ich glaube, sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander als: "Frau Mannheimer, ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen!" Und meine Mutter antwortete: "Ich freue micht nicht" Drehte sich um und ging. Weißt du was, an Tagen wie heute vermisse ich meine Arbeit noch mehr als sonst. Ich hoffe, Jeremy kommt zurecht. Er hat ein gutes Handchen für Kunden, und er hat ein Gespür für neue Künstler. Er wird schon das Richtige tun. WIe schade, daß mein werter Mann so gar keinen Zugang zu diesen DIngen hat- Ach, ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten mit meinen wehleidigen Geschichten. Ich schreibe wohl auch nur, um meine Ungeduld zu zügeln, aber natürlich hilft es gar nicht. Bis Bald C. Weiterführende Informationen Olga Tschechowa Brief 15 Abschrift Meine Liebe, '' ''Du kannst mir immer alles erzählen, und Du '' hältst mich natürlich nicht damit auf! Mach Dir keine Sorgen ums Geschäft, ich war letztens im Auktionshaus, um Jeremy Guten Tag zu sagen. Ich kenne ihn ja flüchtig aus meiner Zeit in London. Mein Bildband über die Punk- szene, Du kennst ihn. Jeremy hing manch- mal in Malcom McLarens Laden in der King's Road rum. McLaren flirtete übrigens schamlos mir mir, während ich ihn bei der Arbeit an seiner neuen Kollektion fotografierte, obwohl er ja mit der Westwood liiert war, und wenn Jeremy das mitbekam, verdrehte er immer auf seine unnachahmliche Art die Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Was ist mit dir und Frederik? Bereust Du denn, ihn geheiratet zu haben? Wie Du über ihn schreibst, klingt ein wenig danach... Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt? Mir fällt auf, daß ich gar nichts darüber weiß. Willst du es mir erzählen? Leider muß ich schon wieder weiter, ein lang- weiliger, aber gut bezahlter Auftrag ruft. ''Alles Liebe! E. Weiterführende Informationen Der Brief scheint diesmal den Weg über Eberhard Hofer zu C.gefunden haben. Malcom McLaren Brief 16 Abschrift Liebste Ella, da sprichst Du ein Thema an.. Frederik lernte ich auf einem Gartenfest meiner Eltern kennen. Er studierte damals noch, sein Professor war mit meinen Eltern bekannt und empfahl ihn für unser kleines Fest. Er saß im Wintergarten und spielte auf Wunsch Gershwin und solche Sachen. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, ich spürte, daß weit mehr in ihm steckte, als auf Gartenfesten die musikalische Beigabe zu sein... Ich glaube, wir verliebten uns wirklich ehrlich und aufrichtig ineinander. Ich tat alles, um ihn in seiner Entwicklung zu unterstützen - ich wurde ja recht schnell von ihm schwanger, und wir bekamen unseren Sohn, aber er kann mit kleinen Kindern überhaupt nichts anfangen. Ich fürchte, er kann mit Junior immer noch nicht so viel anfangen, weil der Junge so gar nicht musikalisch ist. Wie auch immer, ich gab ihm den Freiraum, den er brauchte, damit er Karriere machen konnte. Er war mir sehr dankbar dafür, sagte immer: "Wie gut, daß Du Deine Karriere schon hast!" Damals lachte ich noch darüber. Heute ist er einer der bekanntesten Pianisten der Welt und ich.. Ach, laß mich das Thema wechseln. Was gibt es bei Dir Neues? Was bewegt Dich? Ich muß aufhören. Herr Hofer kommt gerade. Umarmung, Deine C. Weiterführende Informationen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Gershwin George Gershwin Brief 18 Abschrift Liebe Ella, laß das Buch ruhig zu Hause, ich kann sicherlich gerade nichts lesen, bei dem es um ein behindertes Kind geht. Ich bin so empfindlich, ich konnte letztens nicht einmal "Mord im Orient Expreß" lesen. ALs ich an die Stelle mit dem entführten Kind kam, war ich das Buch zur Seite. Es geht einfach nicht. Sally war am Wochenende da, ich gab ihr eine Liste für Dich mit, hast du sie schon bekommen? Und was ist mit deinem Bartholomay, ist er nicht längst wieder da? Wann gehst Du ins Krankenhaus, um ihn zu treffen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Im Moment geht es mir sehr schlecht. Ich hoffe, du meldest Dich bald mit Neuigkeiten. C. Weiterführende Informationen Brief 19 Abschrift Liebe Ella, Entschuldige, dss ich am Telefon so kurz angebunden war. Ich war auf dem Sprung, ein Radiointerview, hatte ich Dir nicht davon berichtet? Bitte, Ella, glaub mir: Was Dir diese Krankenschwester erzählt hat, kann nicht stimmen. Sie will sich nur wichtig machen, weil sie weiss, dass meine Frau und ich im öffentlichen Interesse stehen. Deshalb ist es natürlch sehr wichtig, dass du Carla auf keinen Fall davon erzählst. Das verstehst Du doch? Wir müssen sie einfach vor sich selbst schützen. Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Dich. Achwas, ich kann es kaum erwarten, Dich wiederzusehen! Dein Frederik Weiterführende Informationen Frederik, Carlas Mann, schickte diesen Brief an Ella. Monika Schmidt denkt, dass der Brief von einer Frau geschrieben wurde. Brief 20 Abschrift Ella, ich habe immer noch nichts von Dir gehört! Kannst Du nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus gehen und nach der Schwester suchen, ohne auf diesen unfähigen Arzt zu warten? Bitte, tu es einfach. Sie können nicht mehr, als Dich wieder wegschicken. Weißt Du, je länger ich über diesen Tag damals nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass diese Krankenschwester etwas wusste und es mir nur nicht sagen konnte. Erinnerst Du Dich, wie sie hereinkam und mir das falsche Kind brachte? Was sie für ein Gesicht machte? Wirkte sie nicht schon unsicher, bevor ich ihr sagte, dass es sich bei dem Kind um eine Verwechslung handeln musste? Wusste sie, was vor sich ging? Und wann – wie lange sie brauchte, um mit dem Arzt wiederzukommen. Statt sofort zu sagen: „Nein, es kann keine Verwechslung geben, wir haben kein anderes Kind in diesem Alter“. Sie hat sich bestimmt mit dem Arzt erst besprechen müssen, nein? Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis sie wiederkam? Wie lange haben wir geredet? Die Zeit verging für mich wie im Fluge, wir lernten uns gerade kennen und hatten so vieles zu erzählen, aber es muss eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein, vielleicht mehr! Irgendetwas ist in dieser Zeit geschehen. Irgendetwas haben sie in diesem Krankenhaus besprochen… Die Krankenschwester hatte Angst, als sie wiederkam. Ich habe die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie mir das falsche Kind zum zweiten Mal in den Arm legte. Doch, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir: Diese Frau wusste, dass dieses Kind nicht mein Kind war! Hast Du denn nicht auch ihre Angst gesehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas mit dem Vertauschen der Kinder zu tun hatte. Aber ich glaube, dass Sie etwas weiß. Ich denke deshalb, dass alles Reden mit dem Arzt nichts bringt. Such diese Schwester! Und bitte, melde Dich endlich. Es bringt mich langsam um, dieses Warten. C. Weiterführende Informationen Brief 21 Abschrift Liebe Carla, mittlerweile konnte ich mit Dr. Bartholomay sprechen. Er war sehr unfreundlich und hat alles von sich gewiesen. Daß ein Kind vertauscht worden ist, schließt er kategorisch aus. Mit der Schwester konnte ich nicht sprechen. Sie hat sich vor einiger Zeit schon krank gemeldet . Ich erfahre nicht einmal ihren vollen Namen, sie haben mir nur gesagt, daß sie Monika heißt. Aber keiner wollte mit mir über Schwester Monika sprechen. Ich versuche es weiter. Bitte verzweifle nicht. Bestimmt tut sich bald was. Ella Weiterführende Informationen Aus Brief 19 wird erkenntlich, dass Ella Carla anlügt. Brief 22 Abschrift Ella, danke für deine Bemühungen. Ich habe seit Deinem letzten Brief viel nachgedacht und bin nun zu dem Schluß gekommen, selbst aktiv zu werden, koste es, was es wolle. Meine Hoffnungen in die Polizei habe ich ja schon lange aufgegeben, dieser Kommissar Köhler- er ist doch viel zu jung und unerfahren für diese Sache. Mir zu unterstellen, ich sei nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Und das nach unserem ersten Gespräch. Ich darf aber einfach nichts unversucht lassen. Ich habe mir so meine Gedanken gemacht und werde von nun an andere Wege auf der Suche nach meiner Tochter beschreiten. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß mich dann endgültig alle für wahnsinnig halten. Ich selbst hätte niemals geglaubt, eines Tages so weit gehen zu müssen. Aber die Dinge ändern sich, und ich fürchte, es gibt kein zurück mehr. Du verstehst das sicherlich. Auf bald, C. Weiterführende Informationen Brief 24 Abschrift Meine liebe Ella, entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht so angehen.Es tut mir furchtbar leid, und ich bekomme nachts kein Auge zu, weil ich daran denken muß, wie unmöglich ich mich Dir gegenüber benommen habe. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler, die Tablettendosis reduzieren zu lassen. Ich wollte sie bald absetzen, man muß es langsam angehen lassen und ganz offensichtlich ist im Moment noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Ich habe bereits mit den Ärzten darüber gesprochen. Du glaubst nicht, welche ANgst es mir macht, wenn ich daran denke, von hier fortgehen zu müssen. Ich fühle mich in der Klinik sicher aufgehoben und beschützt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mir der Gedanke an eine Rückkehr nach Berlin so schwerfallen könnte.Mit Frederick nach Salzburg zu gehen, kann ich mir allerdings noch weniger vorstellen.Ach, es ist, als verlöre ich den Boden unter den Füßen! Wo ist mein Leben?Wo gehöre ich hin?Habe ich denn kein Zuhause mehr?Ach, genug davon.Ella, bitte ruf mich doch in der kommenden Woche an, ich habe ein paar sehr, sehr wichtige Fragen, die ich mit Dir klären möchte.Bis ganz bald, und bitte verzeih mir! Deine C. Weiterführende Informationen Brief 25 Abschrift Sehr geehrter Herr Hopfe, meine Freundin, Frau Ella Martinek, rief mich kürzlich an und bestätigte noch einmla die von mir gemachte Beschreibung der gesuchten Person: Sie ist ungefähr 175 cm groß, schlank, hat mittellange, dunkelbraune Haare, trägt eine Brille, ist zwischen 35 und 40 Jahre alt und spricht mit Berliner Akzent. Ich hoffe sehr, daß Ihnen diese Beschreibung weiterhilft. Des weiteren ersuche ich Sie dringend, mit umgehend mitzuteilen, sobald Sie mit Ihren Ermittlungen vorangekommen sind. Ich bin an jeder noch so vagen Erkenntnis interessiert. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Bemühungen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Ihre C... Weiterführende Informationen Brief 26 Abschrift Meine Liebe, ich muß Dir ganz ehrlich sagen, daß ich sehr, sehr enttäuscht bin. Ich konnte es im ersten Moment gar nicht fassen, als Du mir am Telefon von der Detektei erzähltest! Vertraust Du mir denn nicht mehr? Hatte ich Dir denn nicht versprochen, wirklich alles zu tun, um diese Frau zu finden? Und ich habe alles getan, nur ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Was soll denn ein Detektiv mehr herausfinden als ich? Schließlich war ich es doch, die sie damals gesehen hat! Was weiß denn der Detektiv schon? Hier mein Rat als Deine Freundin, sofern Du mich noch als Freundin ansiehst: Mach den Auftrag rückgängig. Es ist rausgeworfenes Geld. Ich bin immer noch vollkommen außer mir. Bis bald, Ella Brief 27 Abschrift Liebe Ella, danke für deine fürsorglichen Worte. Mir ist Deine Meinung wirklich sehr wichtig. Gleichzeitig aber kann ich es selbstverständlich nicht zulassen, dass Du Deine Tätigkeit als Fotografin vernachlässigst, um mir zu helfen. Ich habe Dir sicherlich schon viel zu viel abverlangt und Dich zu tief in meine Angelegenheiten hineingezogen. Ich möchte doch nur, daß Du wieder mehr an Dich denkst und daß es Dir gutgeht. Es gibt also keinen Grund für Dich auf mich böse zu sein. Sei herzlich gegrüßt C. Brief 28 Abschrift Betreff: Ermittlung zur Bestimmun des Aufenthaltsorts einer Pflegebediensteten, vormals tätig im Benjamin Franklin Krankenhaus Sehr geehrte (Name unkenntlich), bezüglich des obengenannten Sachverhalts möchte ich Ihnen heute einen kurzen Zwischenbericht zukommen lassen. Unsere Recherche im Umfeld der gesuchten Person hatte insofern Erfolg, als daß uns inzwischen ihr vollständiger Name bekannt ist. Die Pflegebedienstete heißt Monika Schmidt. Was den Ort anbelangt, so gehen wir davon aus, daß sich die Gesuchte zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bei ihrem Verlobten in Westdeutschland aufhält, vermutlich in Bochum. Erste Ermittlungen zur Bestimmung des genauen Aufenthaltsorts verliefen jedoch ergebnislos. Um die Recherche vor Ort voranzubringen, ist der Einsatz eines weiteren Sachbearbeiters zwingend notwendig. Hierzu unterbreite ich Ihnen sehr gerne ein Angebot auf Basis der Ihnen bekannten Konditionen. Sollten Sie an der Fortsetzung unserer Recherchen interessiert sein, ersuche ich Sie höflich, sich baldmöglich mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen. Hochachtungsvoll F. Hope Weiterführende Informationen Beim Benjamin Franklin Krankenhaus handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um das ehemalige Klinikum Steglitz. (es wurde zwar erst 1994 in UKBF umbenannt, und erst 2003 fusionierte es mit der Charité, ist aber auf Grund der Nähe zu Dahlem am wahrscheinlichsten) Brief 30 Abschrift Sehr geehrter Herr Hopfe, haben Sie vielen Dank für Ihre überaus schnelle und erfolgreiche Arbeit! Selbstverständlich möchte ich, daß Sie Ihre Nachforschungen in Westdeutschland fortsetzen. Ich habe durchaus den Eindruck, daß es sich lohnen wird und wir schon bald die Frau finden werden. Bitte scheuen Sie auch weiterhin weder Kosten noch Mühen, ich komme selbstverständlich für alles auf. Geld ist wirklich die kleinste Sorge, daran soll und wird es nicht scheitern. Mit freundlichen Grüßen C... Brief 32 Abschrift Sehr geehrte ... ich bedauere, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß wir die Ermittlungen in der von Ihnen beauftragten Angelegenheit eingestellt haben. Nachdem wir bis heute keine ...ungseingang auf unserem Konto verzeichnen konnten, haben wir eine Anfrage an Ihre kontoführende Bank gestellt. Dabei haben wir die Auskunft erhalten, daß das bezogene Institut eine Sperrung Ihres Kontos veranlaßt hat. Sie werden verstehen, daß uns im Angesicht dieser Umstände die Hände gebunden sind. Sollten sich Ihre wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse zum Besseren wenden, was ich Ihnen wünsche, können Sie sich selbstverständlich jederzeit gerne wieder an mich wenden. Hochachtungsvoll F. Hopfe Brief 33 Abschrift Frederik, Ich denke die Höflichkeitsfloskeln können wir uns sparen. Schließlich war es auch nicht besonders höflich von dir mein Konto sperren zu lassen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Reden wir denn hier nicht von meinem Geld? Wer hat dich jahrelang finanziert als Du noch keine Pfennig verdient, aber die Hundertmarkscheine mit beiden Hände ausgegeben hast? Ist das nun deine Art Dankbarkeit zu zeigen? Überleg dir einmal wo du ohne mich wärst! Du würdest durch Hotelbars und Caféhäuser ziehen und Unterhaltungsmusik spielen. Du würdest unbegabten Bälgern Unterricht geben. Mach dir Sperrung sofort rückgängig. Ich bin kurz davor zu beweisen, daß man meine Tochter entführt und gegen dieses kranke Kind eingetauscht hat! Oder hast du Angst davor, daß ich am Ende recht habe? Es geht hier auch um Dein Kind, das hast du offenbar vollkommen vergessen. Ich erwarte, daß mir ab der kommenden Woche mein Geld wieder ohne Einschränkungen zur Verfügung steht. C. Brief 35 Abschrift Liebe Frau Grabowski, lange habe ich mich nicht bei Ihnen gemeldet, aber unser letzter Kontakt war nicht sehr erfreulich, was mit aufrichtig leid tut. Ich war damals in keiner sehr guten Verfassung. Natürlich verstehe ich, daß Sie mir böse waren wegen der Kündigung. Aber ich hoffe, daß sich die Wogen nach so langer Zeit nun geglättet haben und wir beide über die harten Worte, die gefallen sein mögen, hinweg sehen können. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch hatte ich von Ihnen wissen wollen, ob Sie in dem Kind, das ich bei mir hatte, Felicitas wiedererkennen. Heute frage ich Sie wieder, und ich bitte Sie eindringlich, ganz, ganz ehrlich zu mir zu sein. Bitte lassen Sie dabei die Gefühle, die Sie mir gegenüber henen mögen, außer acht. Es geht vielmehr um das Leben und das Wohl eines sehr kranken Kindes. Ich bin mir heute sicherer als damals, daß das Kind, das ich aus dem Krankenhaus mitnehmen mußte, nicht mein eigenes ist. Dieses Kind ist, wie Sie vielleicht aus der Zeitung erfahren haben, schwerkrank, und ich würde mir so sehr wünschen, daß sich die richtige Mutter um das kleine Mädchen kümmerrn kann. Natürlich sehne ich mit auch nach meiner eigenen Tochter. Bitte denken Sie noch einmal ganz genau nach. Ich lege Ihnen ein aktuelles Foto des Kindes bei. Versuchen Sie, über die Veränderungen, die die Krankheit mit sich gebracht hat, hinwegzusehen, und sagen Sie mir, ob Sie in diesem Gesicht Felicitas wiedererkennen. Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen und verbleibe mit freundlcihen Grüßen Ihre Carla Arnim PS: Bitte sehen SIe die beigefügten 100 DM nicht als Bestechung, sondern vielmehr als Entschuldigung, daß ich Sie damals als Lügnerin beschimpft habe, als Sie sagten, das Kind sei Felicitas. PPS: Wenn Sie antworten adressieren Sie Ihren Brief doch bitte an Frau Ella Martinek, z.Hd. Carla Arnim, Akazienstr. 25, 1000 Berlin 62. Brief 36 Abschrift Liebe Mrs. Chandler-Lytton, vielleicht erinnern Sie sich noch an mich, wir lernten uns vor knapp drei Jahren bei einem Filmabend des British Council in Berlin kennen. Wir wollten beide am Rand sitzen, um schneller zur Toilette zu kommen, sollte es nötig sein. Ich, weil ich schwanger war, und Sie hatten, wie Sie sagten, "literweise Tee getrunken, schlechte englische Angewohnheit". Sie sehen, ich erinnere mich sehr genau an unsere erste Begegnung und hoffe, auch ich bin Ihnen nicht entfallen. Anschließend sind wir uns noch zwei, drei Mal über den Weg gelaufen. Falls Sie sich nicht mehr erinnern: Aus meiner Schwangerschaft wurde ein prächtiges, gesundes kleines Mädchen, das wir Felicitas nannten. Als sie etwa ein halbes Jahr alt war, mußte ich für eine woche ins Krankenhaus wegen einer Gürtelrose. Daran erinnern Sie sich bestimmt, mir ist nämlich vor kurzem eingefallen, daß Sie es ja bei einem Besuch in meiner Galerie waren, die mir empfahl, damit sofort ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Wärend dieser Zeit wurde Felicitas von mir getrennt, damit sie sich nicht ansteckte. Als es mir wieder besser ging, brachte man mir - Sie werden es nicht glauen - ein fremdes Kind und behauptete, es handele sich dabei um meine Tochter. Ich tat alles, um die Menschen um mich herum davon zu überzeugen, daß dies nicht meine Tochter sei. Aber niemand, nicht einmal mein Mann, glaubte mir. Meine Ehe ist mittlerweile, wenn ich es so ausdrücken darf, im Eimer. Ich weiß, wie sich das alles anhören muß, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Ich suche seit anderthalb Jahren nach meiner Tochter, ohne Erfolg. Nun ist das fremde Kinde auch noch krank geworden, es hat das Hutchinson-Gilford-Syndrom, was Ihnen als Ärztin vielleicht etwas sagt. Natürlich suche ich mit allen Mitteln nach seiner echten Mutter, aber auch da habe ich keinen Erfolg. Ich weiß aber ganz genau, daß irgendwo eine Frau mit Felicitas herumläuft. Sie haben meine Kleine dohc in der Galerie gesehen. Ich würde Sie als Ärztin nun bitten, die Fotos, die ich Ihnen von dem fremden Kind beilege, mit Fotos von mir, meinem Mann und unserem Sohn zu vergleichen. Sie werden feststellen, daß es keinerlei Familienähnlichkeit gibt. Wenn Sie mir dies nur schriftlich bestätgien könnten? Ihnen erwächst daraus keine weiter Verpflichtung, ich bitte Sie nur um eine allgemeine Einschätzung und hoffe, daß Sie meine Not verstehen. Wenn Sie sich mit mir in Verbindung setzen wollen, wenden Sie sich bitte an Frau Ella Martinek, z.Hd. Carla Arnim, Akazienstr. 25, 1000 Berlin 62. Bereits jetzt danke ich Ihnen schon für Ihr Verständnis und ihre Unterstützung. Mit den besten Grüßen und Wünschen Ihre Carla Arnim Brief 37 Abschrift Liebe Mrs. Keller, sicher wissen Sie noch, wer ich bin. Mein Mann und ich wohnen nur wenige Häuser von Ihnen entfernt, aber wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren begegneten wir uns häufig, wenn ich mit Felicitas im Kinderwagen spazieren war. Ihre Tochter, ich glaube, sie heißt Lucy, ist so alt wie Felicitas. Ich weiß nicht, wie intensiv Sie die deutschen Zeitungen verfolgen, aber vielleicht wissen Sie ja, daß Felicitas spurlos verschwunden ist. Stattdessen wurde mir ein anderes Kind untergeschoben. Da mir keiner glaubt, zwingt man mich seit anderhalb Jahren (da verschwand Felicitas), dieses fremde Kind als mein eigenes aufzuziehen. Das ist schlimm genug, doch dieses fremde Kind ist mittlerweile sehr schwer, ja unheilbar erkrankt. Es wird das Erwachsenenalter nicht erreichen. Daher sehe ich mich genötigt, mich auf die Suche nach der echten Mutter zu machen- die mich hoffentlich zu Felicitas führt. Mrs Keller, ich erinnere ich sehr gut, wie Sie sich meine Felicitas immer wieder ganz genau angesehen haben, wenn wir uns begegneten. Einmal sagten Sie sogar: „Ihre Tochter wächst ja viel schneller als meine!“ Ich lege Ihnen ein Foto des fremden Kindes bei. Sehen Sie es sich bitte ganz genau an und sagen Sie mir, daß das nicht meine Tochter ist. Vielleicht erkennen Sie ja sogar etwas mehr auf dem Foto. Ich appelliere an Ihr Gewissen als Mutter. Glauben Sie nicht, daß es dieses kranke Kind verdient hat, seine echte, leibliche Mutter zu kennen? Nur die echte Mutter kann doch ihr Kind so lieben, wie es ein Kind verdient hat, geliebt zu werden. Bitte, Mrs Keller, denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach. Ich nenne Ihnen nun meine Adresse, über sie Sie mit mir in Verbindung treten können. Schicken Sie Post bitte an Frau Ella Matinek, z.Hd. Carla Arnim, Akazienstr. 25, 1000 Berlin 62 Mit den besten Grüßen und Wünschen Ihre Carla Arnim Weiterführende Informationen Der Brief war in mehrer Teile zerrissen. Lydia Keller stammt vermutlich aus einem englischsprachigen Land (Anrede Mrs.) Brief 38 Abschrift Liebe Frau Schwendinger, wie geht es Ihnen? Ihr Beruf macht Sie hoffentlich immer noch so glücklich wie damals, als wir uns kennenlernten. Ich war sehr froh darüber, jemanden wie Sie als Hebamme zu haben. Sie bekommen stets viel Post von den Eltern "Ihrer Kinder", haben Sie mir damals erzählt. Ich schrieb Ihnen nach der Geburt meiner Tochter auch eine Karte, und daß Sie damals nichts mehr von uns gehört haben, hat einen sehr traurigen Grund: Als Felicitas ein halbes Jahr alt war, mußte ich ins Krankenhaus. Sie wurde von mir getrennt, damit Sie sich nicht ansteckte, und eine Woche später, als ich wieder gesund war, gab man mir das falsche Kind! (Möglicherweise haben Sie etwas darüber in der Zeitung gelesen?) Seitdem lebe ich in einem Alptraum. Ich habe nun eine sehr große Bitte an Sie: Anbei finden Sie ein Foto von dem Kind, das man im Krankenhaus fälschlicherweise als meine Tochter ausgab. Leider habe ich von Felicitas nur ein Foto aus der Zeit, als sie noch ganz, ganz winzig war. Aber Sie als Hebamme haben doch einen geübten Blick. Sehen Sie, daß es nicht dasselbe Kind ist? Bitte, helfen Sie mir. Schreiben Sie mir Ihren ehrlichen Eindruck an folgende Adresse: Frau Ella Martinek, z.Hd. Carla Arnim, Akazienstr. 25, 1000 Berlin 62. Ganz herzlichen Dank! Mit den besten Wünschen und Grüßen Ihre Carla Arnim Weiterführende Informationen Fotos waren nicht enthalten. Auffallend ist auch die Abweichung in der Nummerierung und Datierung zu den vorherigen Briefen. Brief 39 Abschrift Sehr geehrter Herr Dr. Kamp, heute komme ich erneut mit meinem Anliegen auf Sie zu. Diesmal habe ich Fotos. Eines von Felicitas, das wenige Tage nach ihrer Geburt aufgenommen wurde, und eines von dem Kind, von dem behauptet wird, es sei meine Tochter. Ich weiß, Sie haben mir bereits mitgeteilt, daß Sie unmöglich eine Aussage in dieser Sache machen können. Ich bitte Sie trotzdem: Sehen Sie sich die beiden Bilder ganz genau an. Helfen Sie mir. Es geht mir wirklich sehr schlecht, und ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Schon jetzt ganz herzlichen Dank! Mit den besten Grüßen an den Schlachtensee Ihre Carla Arnim PS: Schicken Sie Ihre Antwort bitte an Freau Ella Martinek, z.Hd, Carla Arnim, Akazienstr.25 1000 Berlin 62 Weiterführende Informationen Fotos waren nicht enthalten. Auffallend ist auch die Abweichung in der Nummerierung und Datierung zu den vorherigen Briefen. Brief 41 Abschrift Lieber Jeremy, ja, du hast ganz recht, man muß von diesem angeblichen Herrn von und zu W. (der Name ist ganz sicher erfunden) die Finger lassen. Nie im Leben hat er einen echten Baselitz! Er hat schon vor Jahren versucht, mir einen "echten" Rettelbusch anzudrehen, den er angeblich auf dem Dachboden seine Großvaters gefunden hat. Lächerlich, Du hättest das Bild einmal sehen sollen. Ich habe kaum jemals so eine schlechte Fälschung gesehen. Ellvira Bach? Warst Du nicht letztes Jahr auf einer Ausstellung in Kreuzberg? Irgendwas mit Badewannen? Wenn Du sagst, sie ist gut, dann ist sie gut, ich verlasse mich ganz auf Dich. Kannst Du mir Fotos schicken? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich hier manchmal langweile. Man kann sich mit niemandem vernünftig unterhalten. Diese anderen Frauen hier sind so was von desinteressiert an so ziemlich allem, und von Kunst hat keine auch nur den Schimmer einer Ahnung. Eine erzählte mir voller Stolz, sie hätte zu Hause Kunstdrucke von Monet hängen. Also ehrlich! Jeremy, laß es mich noch einmal sagen. Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, daß ich mich auf Dich verlassen kann. Besonders in dieser Zeit. Bis bald, mein Lieber! Deine Carla Brief 42 Abschrift Liebe Brigitte, ich habe dir ja bereits dafür gedankt, dass du für mich den Kontakt zu Herrn Neusius hergestellt hast. Ich finde es auch sehr schön, wie du mich motivierst und mir immer wieder versicherst, dass du voll und ganz hinter mir stehst und von der Wahrheit meiner Geschichte überzeugt bist, weil die Zahlen nicht lügen würden, wie du sagst. Aber mir liegt schon lange etwas auf der Seele, und ich muss dich das nun fragen: Weißt du vielleicht mehr, als du zugibst? Gibt es etwas, was du zurückhältst? Sollte es so sein, so bitte ich dich inständig, mir alles zu sagen. Es ist sehr, sehr wichtig für mich, das weißt du doch! Und es soll dein Schaden nicht sein ... Bitte, denk noch einmal gut nach. Mit den besten Grüßen Deine Carla Brief 43 Abschrift Liebe Frau Schönwetter, ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Erinnern Sie sich noch an mich? Bis noch vor gut zwei Jahren war ich eine regelmäßige Kundin in Ihrem Geschäft für Kinder- und Umstandsmoden in Zehlendorf. Ich kaufte schon bei Ihnen ein, als ich mit meinem ersten Kind schwanger war. Zuletzt war ich mit meiner kleinen Tochter Felicitas häufiger bei Ihnen. Sie haben die Kleine jedesmal so sehr bewundert. Sie finden anbei ein Foto von ihr. Vermutlich haben Sie aus der Presse erfahren, das Felicitas vor nunmehr anderthalb Jahren verschwunden ist und gegen ein anderes, ein krankes Kind getauscht wurde. Sicherlich können Sie sich vorstellen, wie sehr mich das mitnimmt. Ich lege Ihnen nun auch ein zweites Foto bei, ein Foto von dem vertauschten Kind. Gerne würde ich von Ihnen erfahren, ob Sie zweifelsfrei erkennen können, daß es sich bei diesem Kind um Felicitas handelt? Ich erkenne darin keinesfalls meine Tochter wieder - weil sie es nicht ist. Aber ich brauche dringend jemanden, der dies bestätigen kann, da ich sonst keinerlei Hilfe von seiten der Behörden zu erwarten habe. Ich habe bereits alles versucht, alles. Sie sind meine große Hoffnung, da Sie die kleine Felicitas doch sehr häufig beim Einkaufen gesehen haben. Bitte helfen Sie mir. Schreiben Sie mir an diese Adresse: Frau Ella Martinek, z. Hd. Carla Armin, Akazienstr. 25, 1000 Berlin 62. Ich freue mich darauf, bald von Ihnen zu hören. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Carla Arnim Weiterführende Informationen Die genannten Fotos waren nicht enthalten. Brief 44 Abschrift "Lieber" Dr. Bartholomay, denken Sie nicht, es ist an der Zeit, mit diesem schrecklichen Spiel aufzuhören? Sagen Sie doch die Wahrheit. Geben Sie zu, daß in Ihrem Krankenhaus eine furchtbare Tat begangen wurde. Ich kann und will nicht mehr an eine zufällige Verwechslung der Kinder glauben, und Ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten nährt einzig meinen Verdacht, daß Sie mehr wissen, als Sie sagen. Ich weiß, daß sie hinter der ganzen Sache stecken. Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch! Wollen Sie Geld? Ich kann Ihnen Geld geben. Oder was wollen Sie? Sagen Sie es mir. Erlösen Sie mich endlich aus diesem Alptraum. C.A. Weiterführende Informationen Dr. Bartholomay war/ist(?) Arzt am Benjamin Franklin Krankenhaus in Berlin. Brief 46 Abschrift Lieber Herr Dr. Kamp, wie besprochen schicke ich Ihnen nunr die Aufnahme, die mein Mann und ich gemacht haben. Leider haben wir ja noch keinen Videorekorder, deshalb haben wir den Kassettenrekorder genommen. Die Aufnahme ist ein wenig verrauscht, aber man kann alles ganz genau hören. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie sich die Kassette angehört haben. Es ist so fürchterlich, wie sich die Armin da vor allen Leuten blamiert! Da muß man sich eigentlich nicht mehr darüber unterhalten, es stand ja in allen Zeitungen. Aber wissen Sie, was das für ein Schock für mich war! Ich hatte immer so eine hohe Meinung von ihr, und ich war ja auch ganz aufgeregt, als ich sie im Fernsehen sah. Ich dachte noch, ach, sieh mal, die nette Frau Arnim, was sie wohl zu erzählen hat, bestimmt von ihrer Galerie und den Bildern, die sie immer verkauft. Aber dann passiert so was. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht darüber beruhigen. Mein Mann sagt ja immer: So sind sie, die reichen Spinner. Aber ich dachte ja wirklich, die Arnim ist anders. In der Schwangerschaft war sie so ruhig und sachlich, ganz anders als die meisten anderen Frauen. So kann man sich täuschen. Mir tut ja der Mann so leid. Wie es dem wohl geht? Und dem Sohn, ach, der arme kleine Sohn. Ich bin jedenfalls schon sehr gespannt, was Sie zu alledem sagen. Schöne Grüße auch von meinem Mann Heinz, er fragt, ob Sie uns freundlicherweise die Kassette wieder zurückschicken können. Bis bald, Ihre Dorothee Schwendinger Brief 47 Abschrift Liebe Carla, kürzlich sah ich Dich zufällig im Fernsehen, als Du Gast in der Drehscheibe warst. Ich habe mich so gefreut, Dich zu sehen, und zugleich hat es mein Herz sehr berührt, weil Du so traurig warst! Erst habe ich auch ein wenig gezögert, ob ich mich bei Dir melden soll, aber dann ist mir wieder eingefallen, wie wir uns damals im Sommer vor zwei Jahren beim Spazieren an der Krummen Lanke begegnet sind. Weiß Du, ich dachte damals schon, daß unser Zusammentreffen kein Zufall gewesen sein kann. Es gibt keine Zufälle, sage ich immer. Es hat alles seinen tieferen Sinn. Ach, ich erinnere mich noch so gerne an die kleine, süße Felicitas, wie sie da in ihrem Kinderwägelchen lag! So ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Weißt Du, eben weil ich mich noch so gut an sie erinnere, bin ich absolut davon überzeugt, daß Deine Geschichte wahr ist. Ich habe deshalb auch noch die Zahlen befragt. Du weißt, ich glaube fest an die Zahlen, sie sprechen immer die Wahrheit. Und die Zahlen sagten mir, daß Felicitas von bösen Menschen an einen dunklen Ort verschleppt wurde! Leider kann ich nicht genau sagen, wo sie sich jetzt aufhält. Das war nicht zu erkennen. Aber ich habe mich umgehört und Leute gefunden, die Dir helfen können. Hast Du schon mal etwas von Transkommunikation gehört? In Herborn (das ist in Hessen in Westdeutschland) gibt es einen Mann namens Hubert Neusius. Ich würde gerne den Kontakt für Dich zu ihm herstellen. Bitte melde Dich doch bei mir! Bis bald! Viele liebe Grüße, und verzweifle nicht, es wird alles gut! Deine Brigitte Brief 49 Abschrift Sehr geehrte Frau Arnim, zunächst einmal herzlichen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen. Basierend auf den Informationen, die mir Frau Stein zur Verfügung gestellt hat und die ich den Zeitungen entnehmen konnte, habe ich eine Reihe von Sitzungen durchgeführt. Zum Procedere vorab soviel: Vor Beginn einer jeden Messung stelle ich immer die Frage: "Lebt Felicitas noch? Und wenn ja, wo hält sie sich auf?" Von einem der Geisterwesen, mit denen ich in Kontakt stehe, habe ich daraufhin mehrfach eine Antwort bekommen. Jede dieser Antworten habe ich aufgezeichnet. Die Kopien der Bänder stelle ich Ihnen, zusammen mit meiner ersten Analyse, gerne zur Verfügung. Es ist dabei nämlich sehr wichtig, daß Sie die Stimme selbst hören, eventuell können Sie mehr mit den Hinweisen anfangen als ich. Bitte schreiben Sie mir oder rufen Sie mich an, damit wir gemeinsam entscheiden können, wie von nun an weiter zu verfahren ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen H. Neusius Brief 50 Abschrift Sehr geehrter Herr Neusius, vielen Dank für Ihren Brief und die Zusendung der Bänder. Ich habe sie mir sehr, sehr oft angehört, und an einigen Stellen konnte ich etwas erkennen. "They're wrong", "over the ocean" und "Alive" habe ich identifiziert. Alles andere war für mich vollkommen unverständlich. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich persönlich nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaube. Auch die Existenz von Geistern scheint mir völlig haltlos und absurd. Aber läßt man meine Subjektive Haltung einmal außer acht, könnte man dann aus dem Gehörten schließen, daß meine Tochter noch am Leben ist und sich nicht in Deutschland, sondern auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans, beispielsweise den USA, aufhält. Was meinen Sie? Mit den besten Wünschen Ihre Carla Arnim Brief 51 Abschrift Liebe C. Ich habe Deinen Brief zur Kenntnis genommen. Die Kontosperrung werde ich nicht aufheben lassen, schliesslich trage ich als Dein Ehemann auch die Verantwortung für Dein Tun, und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Du so viel Geld zum Fenster hinauswirfst. Da ich von der Klinikleitung erfahren musste, dass sich Dein Zustand eher verschlechtert als gebessert hat, sehe ich mich in meiner Entscheidung noch bestärkt. Jedoch denke ich, es wäre das beste, wenn Du nach Berlin kommst und Dich hier weiterbehandeln lässt. Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet, und wenn ich von meiner Konzertreise durch die Vereinigten Staaten zurückkomme, hole ich Dich ab. Im Interesse Deiner Kinder, möchte ich dich ausserdem bitten, keine weiteren Gespräche mit Journalisten oder anderen Aussenstehenden zu führen. Du hast schon genügend angerichtet. Junior leidet sehr unter der Situation. Zwar fragst Du nie nach ihr, aber Feiss (Fliss? Anmerkung: sehr schwierig zu lesen), die ja anders als Junior nicht allzuviel von Deinem persönlichen Verhalten mitbekommt, hat sich zu einem entzückenden und hochintelligenten Kind entwickelt. Im Alter von zweieinhalb Jahren zeigt sie bereits ein erstaunlich musikalisches Gehör. Erst kürzlich nahm ich ihr eine Musikkassette mit ihrer Lieblingssonate von Mozart auf, damit sie sie anhören kann, während ich auf Reisen bin. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn sie eine Mutter hätte, die sich für sie interessiert? Du solltest über all das einmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Ich melde mich. Frederik Brief 52 Abschrift Herr Hopfe, es geht hier doch um das Leben und das Wohl eines Kindes! Können Sie denn keine Ausnahme machen und mir beispielsweise Zahlungsaufschub gewähren? Spätestens, wenn ich wieder in Berlin bin, kann ich vor Ort alles regeln. Ich hoffe sehr, bald von Ihnen zu hören. Mit den besten Wünschen und Grüßen, Ihre Carla Arnim Brief 55 Abschrift Meine liebe Carla, gerade weiß ich gar nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen! Ich habe so geweint! Aber ich bin mir sicher, daß Du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Mit Frederik nach Salzburg zu gehen, fällt Dir natürlich nicht leicht, ich weiß es, aber es ist richtig. Glaube mir. Bitte erzähl mir von der Stadt. Wie gefällt sie Dir? Wie ist Dein Haus? Wie geht es den Kindern? Leider habe ich immer noch keine Neuigkeiten, was die Krankenschwester anbelangt, aber ich rechne auch nicht mehr damit, daß sich etwas tun wird. Sie ist und bleibt wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Noch eine traurige Nachricht: Deine frühere Putzfrau, Frau Grabowski, ist vor kurzem gestorben. Ich habe es in der Zeitung gelesen. Anbei die Todesanzeige. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Deinen Bericht aus Österreich! Alles Liebe, Deine Ella Brief 56 Abschrift Mein lieber Junior, heute sende ich Dir meine besten Wünsche für Dein neues Schuljahr! Nun bist Du schon seit zwei Jahren in England und hast mir noch kein einziges Mal geschrieben. Nein, bitte, das soll kein Vorwurf sein! Ich will Dir damit doch nur sagen, wie sehr ich Dich vermisse. Ich denke natürlich sehr oft an Dich. Manchmal denke ich auch, Dein Vater läßt die Briefe abfangen und hat der Schulleitung entsprechende Anweisungen gegeben, weil ich nie etwas von Dir höre. Aber vielleicht kommt ja dieser Brief zu Dir durch, und so wiederhole ich geduldig all die Fragen, die ich Dir jedesmal stelle: Wie ist das Leben in Uppingham? Hast Du viele neue Freunde gefunden? Welches sind Deine Lieblingsfächer? Laß mich raten: bestimmt Mathematik und Physik, richtig? Macht Ihr viele Ausflüge? Wie oft besuchst Du Deinen Vater und Deine Stiefmutter in London? Und was mir am meisten auf der Seele brennt: Wirst Du mich auch einmal besuchen? Vermißt Du mich und Berlin denn gar nicht? Ach, vielleicht warst Du zu klein, als Du hier weggezogen bist. Vielleicht hast Du bessere Erinnerungen an Salzburg als an Berlin. Bitte, wenn Du diesen Brief bekommen solltest, melde Dich doch. Eine kleine Postkarte würde mir schon reichen. Du mußt auch gar nicht viel schreiben. Ich würde mich so darüber freuen. In Liebe, Deine Mutter Brief 57 Abschrift Frederik, ich schreibe mir die Finger blutig, um meinen Sohn zu erreichen, Ich schreibe ihm, ich schreibe der Schulleitung von Uppingham, und ich bekomme keine einzige Antwort, nie. Da kannst doch nur Du dahinterstecken! Was hast Du denen den erzählt? Daß ich ein Monster bin und er dringend vor mir beschützt werden muß? Ich bin verdammt noch mal seine Mutter! Und ich war Dir auch jahrelang gut genug. Wieviel Geld habe ich eingendlich in Dich invertiert? Und was hab ich heute davon? Nichts! Du hetzt meinen Sohn gegen mich auf, Du verleugnest Deine eigene Tochter und überläßt das arme Kind seinem Schicksal, schmückst Dich stattdessen mit einem kranken Kind, damit sich alle Welt darüber unterhält, was für ein aufopfernder Vater Du doch bist, und von Deiner Neuen will ich erst gar nicht anfangen. Wnn nur alle wüßten, wie Du in Wirklichkeit zu Deiner echten Tochter stehst und wie Du mit Deiner Frau umgehst. So kaltherzig hätte ich Dich niemals eingeschätzt! Was siehst Du eigendlich morgens wenn Du in den Spiegel schaust? Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Dich verachte. C. Brief 58 Abschrift Sehr geehrte Frau Arnim, anbei erhalten Sie auf Wunsch Ihres geschiedenen Mannes noch einmal zur Erinnerung eine Kopie des vor anderthalb Jahren erwirkten Gerichtsbeschlusses, der es Ihnen untersagt, Kontakt mit Herrn Frederik Arnim und dessen Angehörigen aufzunehmen. Wir fordern Sie in Ihrem eigenen Interesse erneut auf, diesen Beschluß endlich zu akzeptieren. Noch verzichtet unser Mandant gegen unseren ausdrücklichen Rat darauf, weitere gerichtliche Schritte gegen Sie zu unternehmen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen. (Unterschrift) Kaspar Grunert Rechtsanwalt & Notar Stadtsparkasse Berlin Konto 7 203 021 00 (BLZ 200 900 00) Brief 59 Abschrift Liebe Ella, hast Du's gut, daß du jetzt an der Nordsee sein kannst. Du hast genau das richtige getan. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, welcher Trubel der Stadt in der nächsten Woche bevorsteht. Hier verändert sich so viel... Ich konnte nicht anders, ich war gestern tatsächlich in Dahlem. Ja, ich weiß, wärst Du hier gewesen, hättest Du mich davon abgehalten, aber nun warst Du ja nicht da, und es war auch nicht schlimm, es hat mir auf selstame Art und Weise sogar gutgetan. Zu sehen, wie das Haus langsam zerfällt und der Garten schon lange verwildert ist, hatte etwas seltsam Tröstliches. Findest Du das makaber? Vielleicht ist es das. Aber die ganze Stadt verändert sich ja, dei Menschen schienen wahnsinnig zu sein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß in Berlin einmal so viel Energie freigesetzt werden könnte. Diese riesige, träge Stadt... Weißt Du, warum es noch so wichtig war, nach Dahlem rauszufahren? Ich weiß jetzt ganz sicher, wie gut ich es bei Dir habe. WEnn ich an diese Menschen dort denke... Ich würde sofort einfach ersticken. Übrigens habe ich mir diese Künstlerin, die hier um die Ecke wohnt, getroffen. Astrid, weißt Du? Sie ist ja so entzückend, was für eine hinreißende Person! Sie hat mich gefragt, ob Du nicht vorbeikommen könntest, um ihre Objekte und Bilder zu fotografieren. Hättest Du Lust? Wir könnten ja darüber reden, wenn Du wieder da bist. Hab noch eine schöne Zeit und erhol Dich gut. Deine Carla Brief 61 Abschrift Liebe Frau Arnim, von Herzen mein aufrichtiges Beileid zum Tod Ihrer Tochter. Wir alle hier bedauern sehr diesen Verlust und sind in Gedanken bei Ihnen. Dr. Bartholomay Brief 63 Abschrift Liebste Carla, es tut mir so wahnsinnig, so schrecklich leid ! Niemand kann nachempfinden, wie Du Dich in diesen Tagen nach dem Verlust Deiner besten Freundin fühlst. Aber sei Dir gewiß, daß ich immer, immer an Dich denke und jederzeit für Dich da bin! Komm vorbei, wenn Du reden willst oder einfach nur schweigen. Tu, was für Dich am besten ist. Tag und Nacht bei Dir, Deine Astrid Brief 64 Abschrift Sehr geehrter Herr Hopfe, Sie erinnern sich an mich? Ich bin die Frau, die vor über zehn Jahren nach ihrer verschwundenen Tochter suchte, dann aber von ihrem eigenen Mann sie Konten gesperrt bekam, weshalb Sie nicht weiterermitteln wollten. Ich melde mich heute wieder, weil ich immer noch auf der Suche nach meinem Kind bin. Vor wenigen Tagen ist meine Mitbewohnerin, Frau Ella Martinek, ums Leben bekommen. Ich dachte immer, diese Frau sei auch meine Freundin, aber dann fand ich in ihren Unterlagen einen Großteil der Briefe, die ich an verschiedene Menschen adressiert hatte, von denen ich hoffte, sie könnten mir bei der Suche nach Felicitas behilflich sein. Wissen Sie, wenn sie diese Briefe niemals weitergeleitet hat, könnte man doch an dieser Stelle noch einmal anknüpfen? Übrigens habe ich auch herausgefunden, warum Frau Martinek meine Suche behinderte. Sie hatte offenbar eine Zeit lang ein Verhältnis mit meinem Mann, der sie vermutlich beauftragt hat, Briefe abzufangen und mich mit falschen Informationen zu füttern. Wir müssten als die Suche nach der verschollenen Krankenschwester wiederaufrollen und einige der anderen Frauen kontaktieren die ich in Verdacht hatte und immer noch habe. Nehmen Sie diesmal meinen Auftrag an? Mein Exmann zahlt mir monatlich etwas Geld, davon kann ich Sie bezahlen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Carla Arnim Brief 65 Abschrift Sehr geehrte Frau Arnim, lassen Sie es mich Ihnen noch einmal auf diesem Weg mitteilen, da Sie am Telefon offenbar nicht die Geduld haben, mit zuzuhören: Bitte rufen Sie nicht mehr an. Ich bin als Leiter der Kriminalpolizei für alle laufenden Ermittlungen verantwortlich, das stimmt, aber Ihr Fall ist nun einmal keine laufende Ermittlung und war, wenn Sie sich erinnern wollen, auch nie eine laufende Ermittlung. Unterlassen Sie es bitte auch, ständig auf der Dienststelle zu erscheinen und den neuen Kollegen, die Sie noch nicht kennen, Ihr Anliegen zu Protokoll zu geben. Ja, mir wurde davon berichtet! Dachten Sie, das ginge an mir vorbei? Ich schreibe Ihnen heute noch privat, aber wenn Sie nicht aufhören, sehe ich mich gezwungen, offiziell Schritte gegen Sie einzuleiten, und das würde mir persönlich sehr leid tun. Also bitte, zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu. Unterlassen Sie es auch, in den Zeitungsannoncen, die Sie nach wie vor aufgeben, darauf hinzuweisen, daß sachdienliche Hinweise auch an die Kriminalpolizei gehen können. Wir werden überschwemmt mit Anrufen von Leuten, die sich wichtig machen wollen. Das junge Mädchen, das sich als Ihre Tochter ausgegeben hat, ist übrigens wieder bei ihren Elter in Gießen. In diesem Fall bin ich Ihnen durchaus dankbar, daß Sie nicht einfach behauptet haben, Sie sei tatsächlich Ihre Tochter. Bitte, Frau Arnim, nehmen Sie Vernunft an. Mit freundlichen Grüßen. Brief 66 Abschrift Liebste Carla, wie geht es Dir? Was macht mein schönes Berlin? Ich sende dir viele Grüße aus dem wunderbaren Edinburgh, eine prachtvolle Stadt! Warst Du schon einmal hier? Wenn nicht, dann komm schnell! Am 5.5. ist meine Ausstellungseröffnung in der Scottish Gallery, Dundas Street. Eine großartige Gallerie! Du musst einfach kommen. Laß mich wissen, ob du es einrichten kannst, ich würde mich ja so sehr freuen. Ich sehe jeden Tag in meine E-Mails, also schreib mir schnell. Alles liebe Deine Astrid